waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seems Like Old Crimes
"Seems Like Old Crimes" is a two-part episode of ''Aladdin'', originally aired on February 16 and 17 of 1995. They are the 61st and 62nd episodes to air in syndication. Plot Part 1 At the Temple of Destiny, the guardian of the Destiny Stone sees the stone glow red like it's about to burst. The next scene shows the guardian meeting with Aladdin, asking for his help once again. Genie and Iago are confused, as they never been to the Temple of Destiny. Aladdin confesses that he and Abu had been there years before they met their friends. The guardian explains that the Destiny Stone has cracked and from within it came voices, "their" voices. He elaborates on the nature of the stone to Jasmine, describing it as "a crossroad of fate. In its presence, commoners become kings, cowards become heroes." Genie, deciding to make a joke, magically transforms Iago into a puppet and then a mermaid. Everyone wants to know how Aladdin knows the guardian. Aladdin tells them that it was years ago before he knew everyone but Abu. In a flashback, a traveling circus has arrived at the market place. The performers were Aziz, the master of mystical arts, Fatima, the band's acrobat, and Minos, their leader. Abu was also in the circus and he was their money maker. After he robs the audience members, Minos took the pouch Abu was holding and finds an earring. Fatima didn't like the earring and she wanted a golden one. Minos made Abu find one. Abu robbed two people and the third person he robbed was Aladdin. He started chasing Abu and they ended up scaring the audience away. Though Minos is annoyed at the street rat's antics, Fatima notes how fast he is to keep up with Abu. Abu then gave the push to Minos and he found a single coin. Aladdin showed him that he had his money. Fatima then suggested that they have Aladdin help them find their destiny because of his talents. Minos and Aziz agreed, planning that they keep him to see if he has what they need. Aladdin didn't want to help them at first, but when Fatima mentioned that he might get lonely without a friend, Aladdin decided to do so. While Minos, Fatima, and Aziz were doing their acts, Aladdin and Abu robbed the audience members. Sometime later, the group was backstage with tables covered in gold. Minos, Fatima, and Aziz told Aladdin that he did a much better job than Abu. Aladdin said that Abu did as good as him and he gave half of his money to the monkey and left the group. The group took the money away from Abu and started laughing at him. The unhappy Abu walks away. At night, Abu ran into Aladdin again. He went to a turban vendor and gave Abu a turban with a fez on top. The turban was too big for Abu, so Aladdin pulled the end of it and only the fez was on Abu's head. When Aladdin and Abu started walking, they saw an unhappy family with no money, whose patriarch they robbed at the circus. The two felt guilty about robbing people. After returning their loot, Aladdin suggested that they do the right thing whether Minos likes it or not. When the two get backstage, Minos told Aladdin that he was right and the group told him about the Destiny Stone. They told Aladdin that they needed him for the stone. Aladdin refused to help them at first, but then agreed. Everyone arrived at the Temple of Destiny. When Aladdin made it passed all the traps, the group followed him. When they get to the Destiny Stone, the guardian showed up and commends them for passing the tests. He instructs them to embrace the stone to receive their destiny. However, Minos and his cohorts intend to take the stone and sell it for profit. The Guardians blocks them with his axe, declaring that the stone could not be stolen. When Minos tried to punch the guardian, Aladdin and Abu had a fight with the group. But just as Minos attempts to lift the stone, it reacts, and red energy tendrils snatch Minos, Fatima, and Aziz, absorbing them into itself, while Aladdin and Abu take cover. Once the stone had calmed down, the guardian explains to Aladdin and Abu that they could not change the stone's place but it could change theirs. Aladdin and Abu were now at Aladdin's hovel saying good-bye to each other. They then changed their mind and agreed to stick together as friends. At the end of the story, Genie points out that Aladdin and Abu's destiny weren't changed by the Destiny Stone, at least not until they found a certain lamp. The guardians corrects that if Minos, Fatima and Aziz did not seek out the stone, Aladdin would not have meet Abu. Aladdin adds that Abu managed to steal Genie's lamp from Jafar, ergo, that's how the Destiny Stone changed his life. At the Temple of Destiny, the stone bursts open and Minos, Fatima, and Aziz burst out. Minos is now a minotaur, Fatima is now half-bird, and Aziz is now a magical being with green skin. Aladdin and his friends go to the Temple of Destiny and go to the stone's lair. They see that something broke out of the stone and they have to go back to Agrabah. Part 2 Aladdin and his friends are still at the Temple of Destiny. Aladdin suggests that they stop whoever destroyed the temple. The ground begins to shake and the gang flies out. Meanwhile, Minos, Fatima, and Aziz take over the marketplace. Fatima dislikes their new appearances, but Minos and Aziz tell her that they now have powers. The three are heading for the palace. Aladdin and his friends save the people who were attacked by the group and they ask him to stop them. Aladdin and the others head to the palace. While Jasmine is at her balcony waiting for Aladdin, she runs into the group and sees Aziz freezing Rajah. The group tells the princess that they will live in the palace and kick her out. They see a picture of Aladdin in his "Prince Ali" outfit and find it hard to believe that he is engaged to Jasmine. When Minos, Fatima, and Aziz are about to attack Jasmine, the gang flies in and starts fighting them. They blame Aladdin for turning them into monsters. During the fight Fatima grabs Jasmine, she is able to escape but hurts Fatima in the process, angered Minos wants payback and Aziz starts a fire near where Jasmine is and she is unable to escape. Aladdin is able to save Jasmine while also shocking Fatima to how Aladdin and Jasmine are so in love that he would risk his life for her. Genie unfreezes Rajah and points out the "tasty birdy" Fatima which makes Rajah attack her, enraged Minos, who rescues Fatima before Rajah can eat her and which makes Jasmine see that Minos is in love with Fatima. Minos, Fatima, and Aziz leave the palace and take Abu with them. They are at a tower and chain Abu. The group suggests that they make Aladdin pay for what he's done to them. Fatima then suggests that they use Abu to make Aladdin come to them. Fatima takes Abu's fez, Aziz takes it from her, and he blows it out of the window. The gang is flying on Carpet looking for Abu. They see the monkey's fez and they hear him screech. They fly to the tower. Abu is now unchained and Minos is holding him, telling him that Aladdin abandoned him. The gang flies in and they start fighting the group again. Aziz sends purple magic at Aladdin, but accidentally traps Jasmine in a crystal. Minos, Fatima, Aziz, and Abu go to the Temple of Destiny with the crystal. They see that it's Jasmine who's inside and not Aladdin. When they release Jasmine, Minos, Aziz, and Abu go outside the temple while Jasmine talks with Fatima, telling her that she would risk her life for Minos just like she would risk her life for Aladdin. Minos and Aziz find the gang and Genie takes Abu. The gang flies inside and finds Jasmine. Aziz blasts smoke at Aladdin and Genie turns into a fan for him and Aladdin to avoid the smoke and it heads towards Minos. Fatima grabs Minos before the smoke hits him, showing that she does care about him. Aziz exhales and causes the broken stone pieces to fly in a circle around the room. When a large piece of stone is about to hit Aladdin, Abu saves him and shows him that Aziz has Jasmine cornered. When the princess runs to Aladdin, Aziz sends a blast of magic between them, causing the floor to separate. Jasmine nearly falls into the forming pit and is able to jump away, but Aladdin falls into the pit. Carpet grabs him. Aziz is about to destroy Jasmine and Minos and Fatima try to stop him. Aziz refuses to listen and he blows fire at them. Fatima is okay, but Minos is burnt and weak and he dies. The shards of the Destiny Stone glow, spin in a circle around Minos and Fatima. The two get wrapped inside the shards, which reform into the Destiny Stone. Minos and Fatima walk out of the stone. They are human again and Minos is alive. He gives Aziz a choice to change his destiny, but Aziz says that "nasty" is his destiny. He exhales smoke that surrounds him and makes him fly out of the temple. Aladdin is about to stop him, but Minos tells him that he and Fatima will find Aziz and stop him. The gang leaves the Temple of Destiny and wave goodbye to Minos and Fatima, who start to kiss. Gallery Trivia *Aladdin's story not only reveals how he knew the guardian and about the Destiny Stone, it also reveals how he and Abu met. *Minos, Fatima, and Aziz were originally based on Aladdin's friends Babkak, Omar, and Kassim who were cut out from the the film.